1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a musical drum and, more particularly, to a musical drum incorporating a combination of cooperative tonal modifiers which produce levels of vibrations and resulting sounds that are uniquely therapeutic to the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a drumhead is struck with an object, it vibrates in modes, which enable the conjugation of certain frequencies. The lowest mode of vibration is its simplest form, as the film material used to fabricate the drumhead tends only to vacillate without any twisting or lateral motion. The only nodal point in this mode, which is the area with the least amount of vibration, is the outer perimeter of the drumhead.
The second mode tends to split the drumhead into halves, thereby creating higher partials or overtones.
The third mode of vibration divides the drumhead again into quarter-circle sections which, in turn, creates additional higher frequencies and overtones.
With only these three modes of vibrations in their most simple form (excluding, for example, the sound of a mallet striking the head, which will vary with the hardness and weight of the mallet on the head) a conventional drumhead can easily produce a complex series of harmonics. The principle objective of the present invention is to break down the various levels of harmonics and reduce other extemporaneous sounds to their purest form with the use of certain tonal modifiers, specifically the composite of tonal modifiers integral to the drumhead of the present invention, and to use the resulting unique sound in a therapeutic context for the well-being of a person.
A drum can be played by one person or many persons simultaneously. Ordinarily, the simultaneous playing of a single drum by a group of players is impractical, particularly in an indoor setting, given that the sounds that are generally produced would be excessively loud and complex and rhythmically and musically antithetical to a pleasing experience. Certain drums, such as, for example, the so-called Pow Wow drum with its deep sidewalls, do not permit the players to sit sufficiently close enough to a drum positioned horizontally.
The group playing of a single drum was common among Native American tribes. But since the majority of the drums then were relatively small, it was necessary for the players to sit at a distance from the drum and to use a single mallet or stick to strike the drumhead. Since the drums were played outdoors, there was no need to be concerned about the loudness of the sound volume, as quietness was not a requisite.
In the modern world, music therapists use percussion instruments, including various versions of the musical drum, in group settings and often in quiet institutions, such as hospitals and nursing homes. Within this context, there is a need for a single drum that many may comfortably share, whether, for example, while sitting in a conventional chair or wheelchair, or standing, to ensure the experience of the healing benefits of the therapeutic sounds and vibrations produced. Accordingly, the present invention fulfills a long felt need by providing a drum with a vibratory membrane (i.e. the drumhead), which incorporates a rare combination of tonal modifiers that act synergistically to break down the various levels of harmonics, as described, to suppress overtones and produce a unique therapeutic sound. This therapeutic sound comprises a single dominant low frequency sonic wave experienced throughout the human body when a person is sitting or standing in close proximity to the drum.